In the past, numerous wood particle dryers have been proposed which have drums conceptually similar to a household clothes dryer, as well as combination moving air and conveyor systems for carrying the wood particles/sawdust through the heated air.
While these wood particle dryers have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. These dryers often are expensive to manufacture, operate and maintain, and in some instances, are prone to catching fire during operation.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for economically and safely drying wood particles/sawdust and other particulate matter.